Nobody Knows Anything
" " is the 11th episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. it is the 11th overall episode of the series. It was written by Frank Renzulli, directed by Henry J. Bronchtein and originally aired on March 21, 1999. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano Guest starring * John Heard as Vin Makazian * Karen Sillas as Debbie Also guest starring * Al Sapienza as Mikey Palmice * Joseph Badalucco, Jr. as Jimmy Altieri * Giancarlo "John" Giunta as Kevin Bonpensiero * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Sal Ruffino as Chucky Signore * Doug Barron as Dr. Mop-N-Glo * Veronica Bero as Girl * Britt Burr as Traffic Cop * Johann Carlo as Bonnie DiCaprio * Ramsey Faragallah as Fed #1 * Annika Pergament as Female Anchor * Bobby Rivers as Male Anchor * Michele Santopietro as JoJo Palmice * Matthew Lawler as Fed #2 * Chance Kelly as Fed #3 * Tim Kirkpatrick as Detective #1 * Peter Bretz as Detective #2 Episode recap Big Pussy and Jimmy Altieri are arrested at a pool hall belonging to Jimmy. Pussy tries to escape by running out of an exit but, as he is out of shape, he is caught as he reaches the corner of the block. The FBI discovers that a pool table conceals a stash of guns. Pussy later claims his back, injured previously in the episode in the below-mentioned bordello, has been worsened as a result of the chase and arrest. Vin Makazian, a police detective who provides Tony inside information, meets Tony near a harbor and tells him that he has an informant in his crew. Vin thinks it is Big Pussy. Tony later learns that Makazian, a gambler, owes Big Pussy $30,000 which may bring his objectivity into question. Tony asks Makazian to provide a copy of the police report naming the informant. However, before the detective can provide the report he is arrested at a brothel, alongside Soprano family capo Raymond Curto. Upon his release, Makazian drives to the Donald Goodkind Bridge and abruptly jumps off to his death. Tony visits the brothel's madam who was a friend of Makazian who also acted as a confidant and therapist of sorts to him, Tony is saddened to hear from the madam that Makazian looked up to Tony as a friend as Tony treated him with disdain. He is depressed to realize that he contributed to the detective's suicide and relates to his feelings of depression and suicidal tendencies. Big Pussy is bailed out of jail by his wife and then stays at home, nurses his back, and stops making his collections. When Pussy complains to Tony about the hardship of putting his children through college, Tony tells Pussy that he has friends and options. Tony is unsure if Pussy is the informant. Tony assigns Paulie Walnuts to investigate Pussy, but Paulie is not to act unless he sees a wire on Pussy. Paulie takes Pussy to a steam bath facility but Pussy refuses to undress, stating his doctor told him that heat was bad for his blood pressure and his heart. When Tony questions Dr. Melfi about Pussy's physical problems, she tells Tony that Pussy's issues may be psychosomatic. Jimmy Altieri is released from FBI custody and surprises Tony at his home, asking Tony a lot of questions. This prompts Tony to suspect Jimmy as the informant, rather than Pussy. Tony tells Paulie and Silvio Dante that Jimmy, and not Big Pussy, is the informant. Paulie confirms to an angry Tony that he has not harmed Pussy, and that Pussy has disappeared. Junior Soprano meets with Livia, who tells him that Tony and other capos have placed their mothers in Green Grove and have held meetings there. Furious, Junior concludes that a plot against him is forming and decides to organize a hit on Tony — apparently with Livia's blessing. Junior is also still angry about Tony's disrespect toward him over his relationship with his now former girlfriend Bobbi Sanfillipo, as well being agitated about the continuing animosity Tony displays toward him since the death of Jackie Aprile. Junior colludes with Mikey Palmice and Chucky Signore to organize Tony's assassination.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes